clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Phineasking12
__TOC__ Welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki, Phineasking12! Hi there! Welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki, the free online encyclopedia all about Club Penguin! We hope you enjoy your stay here. If you want to discuss improvements to a page, use its . A talk page is the discussion section for the page it is about. User's have their own talk pages so that different people can message them. The page you are on now is your talk page, which will be used to receive messages. Whenever you make a comment on a talk page, be sure to sign your post with your signature. You can do this by typing 4 tildes (~~~~). You can also click the button on the edit bar to do the same thing. There is also IRC, where you can also talk about the wiki (for help, or for general discussion about it) or socializing, like a talk page, but in real time. All users have their very own user page. User pages are pages in which the user, who owns the page, can describe themselves. Feel free to fill out with information about yourself, and anything else you would like to say. A few users called Administrators have extra tools to maintain the wiki. They have special abilities such as blocking users, deleting pages, reverting edits, and a few others. Administrators' names will normally show in green. A list of Administrators can be found here. If an admin asks you to stop doing something, it is best to respect their request and do as you are told. Sometimes not listening to them in cases where you are breaking our policy may result in a block. Before you begin editing, we also kindly ask you to read our policy first, to avoid any blocks and to be aware of our rules. Editing is the act of changing a page, adding information onto it. Your knowledge of the game is the prime reason why we are a large website. Pages are divided into many namespaces, ranging from our article mainspace (about Club Penguin) to userspace (about you and the users) to projectspace (about the wiki itself). Articles are our most important pages that are informative and have information on different things on Club Penguin. An example of an article would be the Coffee Shop page. To edit a page, click the "Edit this page" button on the top of the page. Please note that this wiki is not a forum, but we do have a forum that can be used to simply chat, talk about wiki issues or project new ideas! If you make a mistake while editing, do not stress! Just go to the bottom of the article and click "Report a problem on this page". Just explain what happened. If you intentionally mess up a page, you will be from editing, per our policy. There are many more advanced things that you will learn as you go on. However, it is imperative that you check out our Manual of Style. If you are not aware of the rules in the Manual of Style and Policy, you may be blocked, and it will not be our fault that you were not informed. Therefore, it is very important you go through the manual of style. You should read What the Club Penguin Wiki is not. For further help when editing wikis, be sure to visit . You can also modify some of your account settings such as a custom signature at your . If you want to learn how to make a cool signature, click here! Thanks! And, once again, welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki! We are looking forward to working with you! __TOC__ -- Tigernose (Talk) 16:57, July 17, 2010 Okay... I'll accept your apology, but if you do anything against these policies, than you may be blocked. Hope you enjoy it here! --Alxeedo TALK 03:03, July 18, 2010 (UTC) I know They have been acting like that for months. Its just a few people, everyone else is fine. (Most of them are blocked anyway, and so is russian. Russian is blocked for a few months). Simply learn to ignore those people. Ignore unknown, russain, ratonbat, cp vissor and the rest of those people who are immature. [[User:Seahorseruler|'Seahorseruler']] (Talk Page) 17:01, July 18, 2010 (UTC) Hi Hi! I Already Told Rat, I Cant Believe You Still Remeber Me! Im Happy That You Came Back! Loads Of People Hated You, But I Always Thought You Were Good! If You Need Something Else Tell Me!!! Well, Bye!!! --Merbat Talk to me! 14:10, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Sorry I'm thirteen and my behaviour was inadequate.. I'm sorry for yelling I just can't stand for something like that.. I will try to be more careful in the future when I make edits.. again I am sincerely sorry.. Oh BTW, I LOVE the cute Buizel pic!! --Dark Falkner 17:50, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Awards Hi, Im Making My Awards, If You Wanna Vote, Then Go Here! Bye!!! --Merbat Talk to me! 16:14, July 22, 2010 (UTC) Freeza and Drago return! :D Hey Ben! I just wanted to tell you that... FREEZA AND DRAGO ARE RETURNING! Yep! They are! So is Barn Owls Rule and the whole rest of the gang, even Flippers! Erm, check my userpage so you can create it for me... I'm not allowed to create new pages. >_< -- 19:50, July 27, 2010 (UTC) im srry hey its me the guy who wrote the i dont liek u post on hals talk page. im srry about the mean stuff i said about u. hope u forgive me. thnx if u do Phin? I didn't know you had many accounts. In fact, I didn't know you're on Club Penguin. -- Oldman from PCM.